


in between the unknowns

by hereforthehurts (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream In Prison, Febuwhump, Febuwhump 2021, Gen, Whump, angsty tommyinnit, reallyyy yyy y short, wrote this right after the Egg reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Ever since Dream was imprisoned, his days revolves between his bed and lectern. Between wondering and waiting.And then Tommy came for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	in between the unknowns

**Author's Note:**

> For febuwhump day 3: prison <3

Dream flicks around the clock inside the frame.   
  
  
He feels pathetic that he still doesn’t know whether if it’s day or night out there, even with a clock right in front of him. He doesn’t even know how long it is since he’s seen the sun with his own eyes. He’s completely lost track of time, of everything—stuck in between, wondering, waiting.   
  
  
  
  
Nausea keeps washing over him, the heat from the lava warming up his dehydrated body. He writes on his books, sometimes, but he keeps sleeping most of the time—perhaps more than it was healthy for him. Even then, he felt even more and more exhausted every time he wakes up. Nothing was making any sense.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam gives him a bottle of fire resistance potion every day, to keep his body cool while he was being encased in an obsidian prison surrounded by pools of lava.   
  
  
He stopped taking it since…  
  
  
  
  
  
Dream exhales heavily. He took a step over to his chests and opens it with a loud creak—both of the chests were full of it. Sweat races down his neck, soaking his bright green shirt, plastering it into his back.   
  
  
It was uncomfortable. Painful. But he probably deserved it.   
  
  
  
  
How long has it been? How is the outside world? Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, Ranboo… the egg…?   
  
  
  
  
Dream wants to write his thoughts down, but his hands felt like jelly again. His eyelids were drooping. Her mind screams, _rest._  
  
  
  
Rest. What is even rest anymore?   
  
  
  
  
But he steps towards his bed anyway, dropping his body onto the hard mattress without a care in the world, and lets himself slip away.   
  
  
  
  
  
The heat stays, looming over him like a phantom.   
  
  
  
  
And the nightmares come.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The sound of mechanical pistons being activated wakes him up from his sleep.   
  
  
Dream struggles to sit up, his throat dry and his head throbbing. Nausea climbs up his throat like it always does. He tries to focus on the figure walking over to him instead.   
  
  
  
No. This must’ve been a dream. Another lucid nightmare.   
  
  
  
He closes his eyes.   
  
  
“Dream.”  
  
  
A voice, so familiar, but it sounded so… wrong. So sad and _heavy_ and…  
  
“ _Dream.”_  
  
  
He opens his eyes once again.   
  
It was Tommy. The real one, not the one from his dreams. He can tell by how complex his expressions were—serious and worn out rather than angry and furious. In his right hand was his diamond pickaxe, its enchant glowing purple, reflecting off the obsidian walls.   
  
  
  
“Dream. I need your help.”  
  
  
  
He wanted to speak, but no words came out of him. He doesn’t even know if his vocal chords were still there.   
  
  
What would he say to him, anyway?   
  
  
“Get up, Dream.”   
  
  
He does. His vision blurs and his knees buckle for a moment. Tommy stands on his side, watching, his face stoic as stone.   
  
  
“Let’s go.”   
  
  
  
  
  
He follows him into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr blog!!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/) visit me on tumblr pspspspps


End file.
